Cyclone
|variants = |related = Voltic Khamelion |radar_icon = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Generic Race (dial texture) ]] |inttxd = Specter White |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = cyclone |handlingname = CYCLONE |textlabelname = CYCLONE |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Coil Cyclone is a two-door electric supercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Smuggler's Run update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Cyclone primarily resembles the Croatian-made , while the rear fascia takes influence from the and . Several modifications at Los Santos Customs allow the vehicle to resemble the . The dashboard is shared with the one used on the Specter and Specter Custom. Despite its electric nature, the dashboard still features an RPM-based tachometer, a clear oversight from the shared interior. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle accelerates like no other vehicle in the game, beating the Voltic and becoming the fastest accelerating electric vehicle in the game, while being a close rival to the rocket-powered Rocket Voltic. However, the traction is by far the worst in the Supers class, as the vehicle lacks in cornering speeds and spins out quite easily, despite its all wheel drive system. The all-wheel-drive system juxtaposed with the extreme amounts of torque create both low-speed oversteer and high speed understeer. The extreme acceleration must be managed, else the player will careen into obstacles ahead. The Cyclone is powered by a large battery on the back, and like other fully-electric vehicles like the Voltic, it has a CVT transmission and little to no noise coming from the car (only heard in quiet areas and with the radio off). GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Cyclone-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Cyclone on Legendary Motorsport. Cyclone-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Cyclone on Rockstar Games Social Club. Cyclone-GTAO-Poster.jpg|Promotional poster. Cyclone-DualBlackStripesLivery-GTAO-front.png|Dual Black Stripes Livery (rear quarter view) Cyclone-DualWhiteStripesLivery-GTAO-front.png|Dual White Stripes Livery (rear quarter view) Cyclone-DualBlueStripesLivery-GTAO-front.png|Dual Blue Stripes Livery (rear quarter view) Cyclone-DualRedStripesLivery-GTAO-front.png|Dual Red Stripes Livery (rear quarter view) Cyclone-BlueRaceStripesLivery-GTAO-front.png|Blue Race Stripes Livery (rear quarter view) Cyclone-RedRaceStripesLivery-GTAO-front.png|Red Race Stripes Livery (rear quarter view) Cyclone-BlackBodyStripesLivery-GTAO-front.png|Black Body Stripes Livery (rear quarter view) Cyclone-InvertedBodyStripesLivery-GTAO-front.png|Inverted Body Stripes Livery (rear quarter view) Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,890,000. Changes Trivia General *The name Cyclone is derived from a , usually tornadoes, hurricanes and tropical storms. **This is further supported by the promotional poster, where it features a stormy background. Grand Theft Auto: Online *Despite being fully electric, the Cyclone features a rear exhaust. **The false exhaust may have been inspired by the 's rear motor and battery cooler. *The vehicle is incorrectly listed as a Sports vehicle on the Rockstar Games Social Club, while in-game, the vehicle appears in the Super vehicle class. *Oddly, files for traffic-default colors lists a set with seven color values, even though it normally supports up to six. References Navigation }} Category:Unreleased Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Electric Vehicles